gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic Jungle Galaxy
New Version & Themes Of World 4 Of (New Super Mario Bros.) Missions Star 1 It's Toxicated Complicated Mario must get pass the poisoned waters around to the power star in that treehole in that tree surrounded in poison waters. Secret Star 1: When Wigglers Wiggle Mario must find a hidden launch star in the secret hole in the tree on the left and get to the power star threw the giant wigglers habitat across the rock path to that planet with 3 small wigglers on it. Star 2: Big Green Jungle Mario must find the power star threw the trees across on that planets to the power star on that tall tree on that big tall grass green colored planet. Secret Star 2: Swinging Sensation Mario must find the ground pound switch with numbers that you have to hit it multiple times to make the platforms higher to get to the swings to swing on to get to that power star on that floating platform to swing off on. Star 3: Poison Under Grounded Mario must get down in the pipe to the underground tunnel to get the key to free the luma that is underground to transform into a launch star to get on that planet with the Drill to turn into Drill Mario to drill into the planet with patterns to get to the power star. Secret Star 3: Over The Puddles Of Poisons Mario must find a secret passage with poison puddles and piranha plants to get to the power star Mario must groundpound the switch to turn on the time to turn on the switches with numbers Mario has 150 seconds to groundpound all 6 switches without falling into the poison puddles and to get the cage to open to free the power star. Star 4: Mega Goomba The Giant Goomba Mario must defeat the Mighty Giant Mega Goomba. Secret Star 4: Inside The Lava Mario must find a ground pound switch with a number 10 and to ground pound 10 times to drain the lava in that star shaped pool of lava to get the power star inside. Speedy Comet (Red): Toxic Jungle Speed Run Mario must beat "It's Toxicated Complicated" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Mega Goomba Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Mega Goomba with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race On Toxic Jungle Galaxy Mario must get the power star before Cosmic Mario. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes On Toxic Jungle Galaxy Mario must get threw the fast-foe enemies to the power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Toxic Jungle Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 4 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Wigglers Combos Underground Mario must defeat 100 Wigglers in under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of Toxic Jungle Galaxy Mario must get threw Toxic Jungle Galaxy to the power star threw the dark wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Mega Goomba Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Category:Mario